Engine wiring harnesses provide electricity to, and communicate signals between, electrical components of, or associated with, an engine. Engine wiring harnesses typically include multiple wires, with individual branches of the engine wiring harness being for distinct purposes. For example, some branches of an engine wiring harness may provide electricity to components that require it, such as electrically-actuated injectors. Other branches of the engine wiring harness may communicate signals, such as signals originating at a sensor that are communicated to an engine control module.
Engine wiring harnesses are positioned external to the engine block and head, and may be secured to the engine in some instances. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,292 relates to a wiring arrangement for electric parts of an outboard motor. The '292 patent discloses a cover that is secured to an engine, with various electrical connections being contained within the cover. These electrical connections within the cover are joined via connectors to wires that service electrical components. The shape and configuration of the cover is designed to correspond with the shape of the electrical connections contained within the cover, however, and not all engines use a wiring arrangement like in the '292 patent. Therefore a need remains for improvements relating to engine wiring harnesses.